The OnLy ExCepTioN
by fairytaLes-16
Summary: Una híbrida, un lobo, un amor entre diferentes especies, una única excepción y una profecía. es nuestro segundo fiic esperamos que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Hace 200 años en Italia estaba el rey de todos lo seres sobrenaturales, Magnus Blackwood el vampiro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Ganó miles de guerras y batallas, nadie lo podía vencer excepto el mayor de los sentimientos, el más poderoso incluso más que él, el amor.

Mientras que Magnus se dirigía al bosque a despejar la mente, vio a lo lejos una muchacha de cabellos rubios y de piel blanca, a la que se acercó por curiosidad.

Akasha era una muchacha del pueblo que había a pocos km del bosque.

A medida que iba acercándose su olor le iba atrayendo más.

La chica estaba en el río lavando ropa.

Se fue acercando más a la chica hasta que ella levantó la cabeza, y saltó del susto.

Ella se quedo mirando al hombre que había delante suyo y se quedó fascinada al ver que aquel muchacho no mucho mas mayor que ella era el hombre más bello que había visto nunca.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron observándose, desde de ese día empezaron una amistad que poco a poco se transformó en amor.

Y así surgió el fruto de ese amor, Elektra, mitad vampira mitad humana.

Al tenerla Magnus tuvo que transformar a Akasha para poder sobrevivir al hecho de dar a luz a una hibrida.

Elektra se congeló a los 18 años de edad. Era alta y con un buen cuerpo, con el pelo rubio platino como su madre y los ojos azul eléctrico, con los labios carnosos, mucho más bella y deslumbrante que cualquier vampira normal, ese aspecto de niña pero a la vez de mujer, hacía que muchos vampiros e incluso vampiras, fueran detrás de ella.

Elektra a los 2 meses obtuvo sus poderes, cosa muy rara en una hibrida.

Elektra desenvolupó el control de los elementos de la naturaleza, fuego, agua, tierra, viento y rayo y eso la hacía una vampira muy poderosa.

Al cabo de los años fue haciéndose más fuerte y rápida que cualquier vampiro, incluso mucho más que su propio padre, cosa que a su padre no le importaba, al contrario lo hacía llenarse de orgullo al ver que su hija sería una buena gobernante.

Magnus y Akasha querían mucho a Elektra y estaban muy orgullosos de ella pero sentían que les faltaba algo, Akasha se sentía impotente al no poder tener otro hijo cosa que la hizo venirse a bajo y peleas con Magnus.

Un día Elektra salió a dar caza a unos neófitos que estaban causando estragos.

Junto a ella iba Jace, rubio, cuerpo de escándalo, ojos rojos con una mirada felina, una envidia para cualquier hombre o vampiro. El era el mejor amigo de Elektra, era el único, que era sincero con ella, el resto de vampiros que vivían en el castillo se hacían pasar por amigos por sus poderes, su fuerza y carácter a los cuales temían.

Jace era un vampiro que podía saber los dones que tendría cualquier humano al transformarse en vampiro y los que tenia un vampiro, a parte de eso el y Elektra eran los mejores guerreros que tenía el castillo, aunque a Elektra nunca la pudo vencer.

Mientras descuartizaban los cadáveres y encendían una hoguera para quemarlos, Elektra sintió un olor a sangre.

Se dirigió hacía donde provenía ese olor y pudo ver a una chica bastante herida siendo atacada por un oso.

Elektra se dirigió rápidamente hacía el oso y de un golpe lo mató y bebió de su sangre.

Elektra se acercó a la chica que había en el suelo mal herida.

Vio que la chica tenía aproximadamente unos 16 años, con cara infantil, era rubia, no muy alta, con los ojos verdes, de cuerpo delgado y muy bonita.

La chica agonizando le pidió ayuda.

Elektra no podía dejar que una chica tan joven muriera por culpa de un maldito oso, y pensó que esa podría ser la solución al problema de sus padres.

Elektra se agachó y se acercó a su cuello y la mordió

Mientras la ponzoña se recorría el cuerpo la chica se removía en el suelo y gritaba de dolor

-Tranquila pronto pasará, yo estaré contigo- Le dijo Elektra, con un tono muy fraternal.

Al escuchar a Elektra la chica dejo de gritar.

Elektra la cogió en brazo y se fue hacia donde esta Jace.

Cuando Elektra estuvo delante de Jace con la chica en brazos, Jace de repente cerró los ojos.

-Cuando pasen los tres días esta muchacha tendrá poderes telequinéticos- dijo Jace bastante sorprendido.

- Jace, háblame en cristiano por favor- dijo Elektra

- Pues que podrá mover cosas con la mente- dijo Jace como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

- Vaya…eso es una pasada- dijo Elektra sorprendida.

- Tenemos que llevarla al castillo- dijo Jace

- Si, tienes razón- dijo Elektra apoyando la decisión del rubio

- ¿Crees que tu padre se enfadará?- dijo Jace refiriéndose a lo de la muchacha

- No lo se, pero me da igual lo que el diga, no podía dejar que una chica tan joven muriera por culpa de un maldito oso- dijo Elektra mirando a la chica que tenía en brazos

- Vaya, a Elektrita se le ablandó el corazón- dijo Jace riéndose

- Jace cariño.... cierra la boca si no quieres sufrir- dijo Elektra enfadada pero a la vez en broma

- Anda vámonos- dijo Jace aun riendo

Los 2 se dirigieron hacia el castillo a velocidad vampírica, mientras corrían la muchacha se removía en los brazos de Elektra.

Cuando llegaron Jace fue a contarle a Magnus lo que había pasado con la

chica y Elektra fue a dejar a la muchacha a su habitación.

Elektra se dirigió hacia el gran salón donde estaban sus padres.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta hicieron una reverencia al ver a la princesa.

Los guardias enseguida abrieron la puerta y Elektra entró en el salón y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Elektra fue hacia donde estaba su padre y su madre.

-Padre, madre- dijo Elektra haciendo una reverencia

- Hija sabes que tú no tienes porque hacer eso- dijo su padre con una sonrisa

- Elektra cariño ven a darle un abrazo a tu madre- dijo Akasha con una sonrisa al ver que su hija había vuelto sana y salva de la caza.

Elektra fue hacia donde estaba su madre y le dió un fuerte abrazo y después fue hacia su padre e hizo lo mismo.

-Hija, Jace me contó lo de la muchacha- dijo el rey Magnus

-Papá lo siento pero no la podía dejar morir, aceptaré cualquier cas…- dijo Elektra que fue interrumpida por su madre

- Elektra como te vamos a castigar por haber salvado a una chica de la muerte- dijo su madre

- Tu madre tiene razón Elektra, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que as hecho cualquier otro la hubiera dejado morir o se hubiera alimentado con ella- dijo su padre

- Lo sorprendente fue el autocontrol que tuviste, aunque no bebas sangre humana es muy difícil controlarse- continuó su padre asombrado

- Padre no siempre me alimento de sangre también como comida normal por eso tuve control sobre mi misma, además yo no quiero ser un monstruo- dijo Elektra encarándose a su padre

- Elektra nosotros no somos monstruos por alimentarnos de humanos, es nuestra naturaleza, además tu madre, yo, Jace y muchos otros guardias del castillo nos alimentamos de criminales- dijo Magnus

- Pero los demás no- dijo Elektra secamente

- Elektra lo hemos hablado muchas veces, no podemos hacer nada aunque yo sea el rey no puedo prohibirles ir en contra de su naturaleza- dijo Magnus acercándose a su hija

- Da igual padre, dejemos ese tema, no quiero discutir contigo- dijo Elektra

- Tienes razón hija- dijo Magnus abrazando a Elektra

-Cuando pasen los tres días hablaremos con la chica- dijo su padre separándose de ella

- Tendremos que buscarle alimento, cuando se despierte estará sedienta- dijo Akasha

-Si, tienes razón, no te preocupes yo me ocuparé de eso, se alimentará de animales, ya que yo la encontré me haré cargo de ella- dijo Elektra marchándose del gran salón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capp 2**

Cuando pasaron los 3 días la chica se despertó extrañada y sin recordar nada de su antigua vida, solo su nombre.

La muchacha lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en un espejo que había en el cuarto de Elektra.

Al mirar vió una chica muy bella, con una larga cabellera rubia, un cuerpo escultural y unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Cuando Elektra entró con Jace a la habitación la chica sintió como lo quemaba la garganta, ya que Elektra era medio humana y tenía esencia humana.

Jace al ver que a la chica se le ponían los ojos negros por la sed y se ponían en posición de ataque echó a empujones a Elektra de la habitación y cerró la puerta

-¿¡Que coño haces Jace!?- chillaba Elektra desde el otro lado de la puerta

- ¿¡Como que que coño hago!? No ves que la chica estaba apunto de atacarte- dijo Jace sosteniendo la puerta por si a Elektra se le ocurría tirarla

- ¿Y a ti que te importa si me ataca?- dijo una Elektra cabreada y aporreando la puerta

-Porque te quiero, porque eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existieras- dijo Jace chillando

Elektra al oír eso dejó de aporrear la puerta y se quedó muda por un instante.

-Esta bien Jace, hazte cargo de la chica hasta que me pueda acercar a ella- dijo Elektra marchándose

Jace cuando sintió que Elektra se había ido sacó a la chica del cuarto y la llevó al bosque a cazar algún animal para poder calmar su sed.

Tal y como había dicho Elektra la chica solo se alimentaba de animales al igual que Elektra.

Cuando pasó 1 mes sorprendentemente la chica ya controlaba su sed el único problema es que la chica no hablaba.

Elektra al enterarse de eso decidió intentar hablar con ella, la muchacha estaba en el jardín intentando desarrollar sus poderes y junto a ella estaba Jace

Elektra se dirigió al jardín pero Jace al sentir su olor fue corriendo a la puerta antes de que Elektra saliera fuera.

-¿Elektra podemos hablar?- dijo Jace poniéndose delante de ella

-¡Jace ahora no!- contestó Elektra

- No puedes acercarte a la chica todavía es muy peligroso- dijo Jace levantando el tono de voz

- Me da igual Jace, quiero hablar con ella, yo dije que cuidaría de ella y eso haré- dijo firmemente Elektra

- Además se que se podrá controlar porque tu la has ayudado- continuó Elektra

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Elektra puede ser peligroso- dijo Jace bajando el tono de voz

- Lo siento Jace por lo que voy a hacer, pero no me dejas elección, se que me perdonarás porque siempre lo haces- dijo Elektra con una sonrisa

- ¿Elektra que vas a hacer?- dijo Jace asustado

Elektra levantó la mano y de repente una ráfaga de viento apartaba de golpe a Jace de la puerta y lo tiraba a la otra punta del pasillo rompiendo una estatua y cayendo al suelo

- Lo siento Jace- dijo Elektra con tono divertido

-¡Maldita…!- dijo Jace chillando con tono divertido

Antes de salir Elektra le sacó la lengua.

Elektra salió al jardín y vio a la chica mirando muy fijamente una roca y delante de ella, la roca se iba levantando poco a poco, pero de repente cayó al suelo

- Maldición- exclamó la muchacha

Elektra vio como la chica se giraba hacia su dirección y la miraba con cara de arrepentimiento.

Elektra se acercó hasta que estuvo delante de ella.

-Hola- dijo Elektra con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días princesa- dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

- No hace falta que hagas eso, ami no me gusta mucho esas formalidades- dijo Elektra levantándole la cabeza a la chica para que la viera a los ojos.

- Prince…-dijo la muchacha siendo interrumpida por Elektra.

- Llámame Elektra por favor- le cortó Elektra.

- Esta bien Elektra- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Mucho mejor- dijo Elektra devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Ahora que tú sabes como me llamo, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?- dijo Elektra.

- Me llamo Anne- dijo tímidamente.

- Que nombre más bonito- comentó Elektra.

- Gracias- dijo Anne con vergüenza.

- Elektra muchas gracias por salvarme y lo siento haber intentado ata…- dijo Anne siendo nuevamente interrumpida por Elektra.

Elektra le puso un dedo en la boca y la abrazó, Anne al principio se quedó sorprendida pero luego le correspondió al abrazo gustosamente.

- Creo que con eso queda todo aclarado ¿no?- dijo Elektra separándose de Anne y sonriendo.

Desde ese día Anne fue para Elektra una hermana y para lo reyes una hija y así pasaron los años.

Anne cada día progresaba más con sus poderes y también en el tema de lucha gracias a Elektra y a Jace.

En cambio las cosas entre Jace y Elektra no iban muy bien, ya que Jace le había confesado sus sentimientos a ella y además Elektra creía que su hermana sentía algo por e chico.

Hasta que un día al cabo de mucho tiempo Elektra se atrevió a hablar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 **

**ActualiDaD**

Elektra se dirigió a la habitación de Jace y llamó a la puerta, antes de que ella dijera nada Jace habló desde el otro lado.

- Elektra sabes que no hace falta que pidas permiso para entrar- dijo Jace desde su habitación.

Elektra abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

- Gracias- dijo Elektra.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Elektra sentándose en la cama.

- Si tienes razón tenemos que hablar- dijo Jace imitando el gesto de Elektra.

- Primero te quería dar las gracias por ayudar a Anne- dijo Elektra mirando al suelo.

- De nada Elektra- dijo Jace mirando fijamente a Elektra.

- ¿Lo que me dijiste ese día es cierto?- dijo Elektra aun con la mirada en el suelo.

- Si, es cierto y te lo diría mil veces si hiciera falta- dijo Jace levantándose de la cama.

- Jace no se que decirte- continuó ella también levantándose.

- Ya se que no me correspondes, que solo me ves como un amigo- dijo el rubio acercándose cada vez más ella.

- Jace por favor no quiero perder tu amistad, quiero que todo sea como antes - dijo ella alejándose de él hasta que topó con la pared.

- Antes de que pase eso, quiero probar una vez tus labios y te prometo que solo te veré como mi mejor amiga, no volveremos a hablar sobre esto dijo. Jace acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

Al ver que el chico la iba a besar Elektra giró la cara e intentó marcharse pero se lo impidió Jace poniendo sus manos apoyadas en la pared quedando Elektra en el medio.

- Solo una vez- dijo Jace volviéndose acercar a ella.

Elektra se quedó por un momento observando al chico, era hermoso, cualquier chica o vampira desearía estar con él, pero ella no se encontraba en ese grupo.

Cuando los labios de Jace se posaron sobre los suyos, ella quedó estática hasta que Jace acarició su hombro y sin saber el porque ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, Jace al ver que Elektra le correspondía al beso mordió el labio inferior para así poder profundizar el beso. Elektra al sentir como Jace le mordía el labio soltó un gemido cosa que hizo sonreír a pícaramente a Jace.

Sus lenguas danzaban una al compás de la otra.

Jace levantó a Elektra por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó sin dejar de besarse. Él se colocó encima de ella, Elektra excitada al sentir a Jace tan cerca, su cuerpo empezó arder y nada la podía detener.

Le sacó la camisa a Jace y acarició su torso suavemente, Jace al sentir los dedos de Elektra tocarle soltó un gemido.

Elektra al ver lo que producían sus caricias a Jace le hizo sonreír pícaramente.

Cuando Jace iba a quitarle la camisa a Elektra, fueron interrumpidos por el rey, que los llamaba desde el salón.

Elektra apartó a Jace de encima y rápidamente se incorporaron.

Mientras Jace se ponía la camisa Elektra intentaba peinarse, los dos salieron rápidamente de la habitación y se fueron hacia el gran salón.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta y Elektra y Jace entraron

En el trono estaba sentado el rey y en el lado de pie estaban su hija Anne y Akasha.

Las dos estaban con cara de preocupación al igual que el rey.

Elektra y Jace se aproximaron e hicieron una reverencia, el rey se levantó y se pudo delante de ellos.

- ¿Padre que sucede?- dijo Elektra preocupada

- Tenemos problemas- dijo el Rey

- ¿Que clase de problemas señor?- preguntó Jace

- Los Rebeldes se acercan hacía aquí- dijo contestó el rey

Los Rebeldes eran un grupo de vampiros y otros seres que iban en contra la leyes que el rey Magnus dictaba.

Ellos creían que la raza humana era inferior y que solo les servia de alimento o para hacer mas grande su ejercito.

- ¿Cual es el problema? Ya luchamos contra ellos los derrotamos una vez y podemos volver a hacerlo- dijo Elektra muy decidida

- El problema es que se han unido a los Vulturis - dijo el rey volviendo al trono

- Les haremos frente señor, lucharemos hasta vencer, con Elektra y Anne tenemos una victoria segura- dijo Jace intentando dar ánimos al rey

- ¡NO! Ninguna de mis hijas ni tu luchareis- dijo el rey levantando el tono de voz

- ¡Como que no padre! entiendo que no quieras que Anne luche, pero yo, llevo casi 100 años luchando y ahora me lo vas a prohibir- dijo Elektra también elevando el tono de voz

El rey se levantó y de un salto se pudo delante de Jace y Elektra y cogió las manos de su hija.

-Hija, los Vulturis tienen dos armas verdaderamente poderosas- dijo el rey

- ¿Que tipo de armas?- dijo Elektra preocupada al ver la reacción de su padre

- Yo se que Anne, Jace y tu podrías vencer un ejercito entero vosotros solos sin ninguna ayuda, pero esta vez no, ellos tienes a dos gemelos con unos poderes muy peligroso- dijo el rey mirando a Jace y a Elektra

- ¿Y los poderes de Elektra no lo son? ¿A caso había visto alguna vez un hibrido o un vampiro con esos poderes? Ella es única, pude vencer a dos gemelos diabólicos sin mirar- dijo Jace muy confiado.

Elektra y el rey rieron por el comentario que hizo Jace sobre los gemelos.

- Jace tu no cambias hasta en los peores momentos nos sacas una sonrisa- dijo el rey dándole un apretón al chico.

- Pero Jace esta vez no creo que Elektra pueda vencerlos sola, ni contigo ni con su hermana- dijo el rey dejando de reír y poniéndose mas serio.

-¿Padre que clase de poderes tienen?- preguntó Elektra.

-El chico crea una niebla que anula los 5 sentidos y la chica puede causar una ilusión de dolor - dijo el rey.

- Vaya lo tenemos chungo-dijo Elektra.

- Hija quiero que tu y Anne os marchéis de aquí, los Vulturis os quieren sobre todo a ti Elektra- dijo el lo suficiente bajo para que solo los escucharan ella y Jace.

- Papá no os podemos dejar aquí ni a ti ni a mama ni a Jace ni a nadie- dijo Elektra apunto de llorar.

- Jace irá con vosotras- aclaró el rey.

- Jace por favor tienes que prometerme que las cuidaras como si fueran el mayor tesoro que tienes, no te lo pido como un favor de rey sino de amigo y de padre- le suplicó a Jace.

- Señor no tiene porque pedírmelo, las protegeré con mi vida- dijo Jace poniendo una mano en el corazón y haciendo una reverencia

- Pero porque nos tiene que proteger Jace porque no nos podéis proteger tú y mamá- dijo Elektra gritando con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Hija tu madre y yo puede ser que no pasemos de esta noche- dijo el rey agachando la cabeza, abrazó a su hija y fue a hablar con Anne

Elektra al oír eso cayó al suelo de rodillas y se puso a llorar y Jace se agachó y abrazó a Elektra de una manera muy protectora y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Cuando Anne acabó de hablar con su padre lo abrazó y después a su madre los tres lloraban sin lágrimas, cuando se separaron, Akasha fue a hablar con Elektra.

Jace les dejó privacidad y se dirigió donde estaban Anne y el rey.

- Cariño no llores, no puedo ver a mi niñita llorar- dijo Akasha haciendo sonreír a su hija

- Mamá yo no puedo vivir sin vosotros- dijo Elektra

- Mi niña tienes que ser fuerte, y cuidar bien de ti y de tu hermana

- No puedo hacer esto sola- dijo Elektra secándose las lagrimas

- No estarás sola tendrás a tu hermana, a Jace y a una familia que está depuesta a ayudaros a los tres.

- ¿Que familia? Yo no quiero otra familia, ya tengo una- dijo Elektra.

Akasha levantó a su hija y la llevó hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Hija no estaréis solos, una familia de Forks, te ayudará a cumplir la profecía para que tu seas la siguiente gobernante de nuestro mundo- aclaró el rey.

-¿Papá que profecía? – preguntó Anne.

- Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepáis, sobretodo tú Elektra- susurró Magnus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anterior capituLoo!**

_-Hija no estaréis solos, una familia de Forks, te ayudará a cumplir la profecía para que tu seas la siguiente gobernante de nuestro mundo- aclaró el rey._

_-¿Papá que profecía? – preguntó Anne. _

_- Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepáis, sobretodo tú Elektra- susurró Magnus._

**Cap 4**

"_**La profecía cuenta para que la reina vampira pueda gobernar lo sobrenatural, ella tiene que tener su rey el cual será el fruto de una vampiresa y de un hombre lobo**_- el rey hizo una pausa y vio a Elektra y Anne sorprendidas y a Jace con los puños cerrados y enfadado al saber que la chica que quería tenia que encontrar a su rey, que era un bicho raro. _**– Para que ese muchacho sea igual de fuerte e inmortal como un vampiro, la reina en la primera noche que pasen juntos tendrá que morderle y si de verdad esta dispuesto a amarla, respetarla y luchar a su lado siempre no pasará nada pero si eso no es así morirá"**_

- Pero padre la ponzoña es mortal para los hombre lobos- interrumpió su hija.

El rey hizo un gesto con la mano a Elektra para que siguiera escuchando.

"_**Pero la reina también tendrá que amar al muchacho si no quiere que la ponzoña lo mate. Cuando pasen tres días el chico tendrá la rapidez, la fuerza, la astucia, la inteligencia de un vampiro y un hombre lobo juntos." **_

- ¿Como sabré quien es? ¿Y si el no quiere? los hombres lobos y los de nuestra raza son enemigos mortales- dijo Elektra.

- Tu corazón te lo dirá- dijo el rey.

- Además tu no eres vampira, eres hibrida, tu puedes hacer que los hombres lobos y los vampiros se unan una sola vez para vencer al enemigo que ambos tenemos en común, se que lo conseguirás hija- dijo acercándose a su hija.

La abrazó y le susurró.

- Eres especial, eres mi hija, seguro que lo conseguirás.

-Pero padre no se donde buscar ni por donde em…

El colocó un dedo en los labios de su hija y dijo.

-La familia Cullen os ayudará, una de sus integrantes puede ver el futuro, otro puede sentir y controlar las emociones y otro leer la mente- explicó Magnus.

- Carlisle Cullen es el líder, si tenéis alguna duda decírselo a él, viviréis en su casa, no tiene ningún problema, solo a puesto una condición- dijo el rey.

- ¿Que condición?- preguntaron Jace y Elektra a la vez.

- Que Jace tiene que empezar una dieta vegetariana igual que hacen Elektra y Anne- dijo el rey mirando a Jace.

- ¿¡Quéééééééééé!?- exclamó Jace.

- Jace en Forks no hay tanta gente y menos criminales, esa es la condición- aclaró el rey.

- Está bien la aceptaré- contestó Jace.

- Verás que no esta tan mal, Elektra y yo te ayudaremos-dijo Anne inocentemente cogiendo la mano del chico.

Al atardecer llegaron los Vulturis acompañados por Jane y Alec, los gemelos diabólicos tal como Jace los llamó.

Entraron al gran salón a la fuerza ya que los guardias estaban tirados en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

En el trono se encontraban Magnus y Akasha junto con Anne y delante de ellos un montón de vampiros en posición de defensa y delante de todos ellos Elektra y Jace.

Los Vulturis se aproximaron a Elektra y a Jace dejando a sus demás guardias detrás.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Elektra se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Algún problema señores?- chuleó Elektra

- Ui cuidado la princesa se pone chula- dijo Cayo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Que te quede claro, si te metes con ella te metes conmigo y eso no te gustará- dijo Jace tronándose los dedos.

- Princesa, perdónelo es un poco maleducado- dijo Aro acercándose a Elektra cociéndole la mano y depositando un beso en ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriomente 

_-¿Algún problema señores?- chuleó Elektra_

_- Ui cuidado la princesa se pone chula- dijo Cayo sonriendo maliciosamente._

_- Que te quede claro, si te metes con ella te metes conmigo y eso no te gustaría- dijo Jace tronándose los dedos._

_- Princesa, perdónelo es un poco maleducado- dijo Aro acercándose a Elektra cociéndole la mano y depositando un beso en ella._

Capp 5

Jace rápidamente apartó el brazo de Elektra de Aro.

- No te pongas celoso, es un simple beso- dijo Aro tocando la mano de Jace

- Muy interesante tu don, saber los dones de los vampiros y saber si alguno humano poseerá alguno al transformarse y además un perfecto luchador, me serias muy útil en mi guardia- dijo Aro a Jace- ah si me olvidaba, tranquilos no diré nada sobre vuestro fogoso encuentro- susurró Aro a Jace y a Elektra.

- ¿Como sabes tu eso?- susurró Jace.

- Aro puede oír cualquier pensamiento que hayas tenido con solo tocarte ¿verdad Aro?- dijo Elektra.

- Vaya Elektra me sorprende, estás bien informada sobre mi- dijo Aro aproximándose a Elektra- Al igual que yo de ti- susurró.

Aro fue a coger la mano de Elektra para poder leerle los pensamientos pero Elektra apartó la mano.

-Que te quede claro que en mi cabeza no te vas a meter- dijo Elektra levantando el tono de voz

Los gemelos al ver que Elektra empezaba a cabrearse empezaron a andar hacía donde estaba su maestro pero Aro les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuvieran y esperaran, los gemelos obedecieron y tiraron marcha atrás.

El rey que estaba observándolo todo, se levantó del trono y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hija.

- ¿Aro a que has venido?- preguntó el rey poniéndose delante de su hija.

- ¿Porque lo preguntas Magnus?, sabes muy bien a lo que vengo, quiero tu trono- dijo Aro tranquilamente

Elektra al oír eso se puso tensa y Jace le puso una mano en el hombro

intentando tranquilizarla.

Eso es imposible Aro- dijo el rey seriamente

Perdona Magnus no te he oído bien- dijo Aro maliciosamente

¿A parte de imbécil eres sordo?- chuleó Elektra

Dos de los guardias de Aro al oír a Elektra se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero Elektra con un gesto de mano los hizo arder en llamas hasta morir.

Los demás guardias empezaron a andar hacia delante para atacar a Elektra y a los demás

- Que quede claro que el próximo que se acerque le pasará lo mismo o peor- dijo Elektra con una llama de fuego que salía de su mano.

Los guardias que se aproximaron a ella retrocedieron ante la amenaza de Elektra.

- Es increíble lo que puedes hacer con un simple gesto de tu mano- dijo Aro sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres que te haga una muestra privada?- dijo Jace riéndose de Aro.

- Sabes Jace es una pena tener que matarte, pero tu chulería me tiene arto- dijo Aro tranquilamente.

- Antes de que lo toques estás muerto- amenazó Elektra a Aro.

- Jaja Elektra no me hagas reír-dijo Aro maliciosamente.

Aro retrocedió dejando paso a los guardias para matar a todo aquel que opusiera resistencia a Aro.

-Guardias atacad, no dejéis que dominen nuestro reino- ordenó Magnus.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap6

Los guardias se abalanzaron contra la guardia Vulturi.

Elektra fue directamente hacia Aro, pero un Vampiro grandullón se le abalanzó.

Elektra lo esquivó con facilidad, los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos y gruñeron a la vez, una gran pelea estaba apunto de empezar.

Mientras, Jace y Anne peleaban espalda contra espalda eliminando a todos los vampiros que se ponían por delante. De la nada aparecieron seis vampiros que se les echaron encima, Anne extendió sus manos, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los hizo volar unos metros cayendo al suelo, aprovechando que estaban en el suelo los mataron.

El vampiro se abalanzó sobre Elektra que dando una patada en el aire lo lanzó contra una pared y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él agarrándole del cuello, el vampiro desesperado hizo lo mismo. Magnus al ver como el vampiro cogía del cuello a su hija se deshizo de los vampiros con los que estaba luchando y se dirigió hacia ellos y le rompió el cuello de una patada y así matándolo.

-Hija ¿estas bien?

-Si padre, gracias.-respondió tocándose el cuello.

Elektra dirigió su mirada hacía el vampiro haciéndolo arder en llamas.

Poco a poco los guardias de los Vulturis fueron cayendo hasta que solo quedaron Aro, Cayo, Marco, los gemelos diabólicos, Félix y Demetri.

Vaya Magnus los tienes bien entrenados- rió Aro.

Ahora os toca a vosotros- dijo Jace tronándose los dedos.

Que te lo crees tú- dijo Aro bajito.

Jane querida

Dolor- mencionó la rubia.

De repente todos los guardias empezaron a retorcerse en el suelo y a gritar de dolor.

Elektra para desconcentrar a Jane creó una bola de fuego enorme y se la lanzó haciendo que fuego la rodease.

Su gemelo Alec cegado por la rabia atacó a los padres de Elektra haciendo que ella dejase de rodear a Jane con el fuego.

Jane al verse libre de la cárcel de fuego, atacó a Elektra, pero Akasha se interpuso en la trayectoria de la roja mirada de la gemela y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- Nooooooo! Mamá- chillaron a la vez las dos hermanas.

- Ya me he cansado, Jane querida- ordenó Aro

Jane atacó a la familia real mientra Alec enviaba su niebla hacia los guardias dejándolos en estado vegetal.

Dado que los poderes de Jane solo afectaban a los vampiros Elektra estaba lo bastante lucida y con una gran ráfaga de viento derrumbó el techo que estaba encima de los Vulturi haciendo que los ataques cejasen.

Mientras los guardias de la familia real estaban aturdidos por los poderes de Alec Felix y Dimitri los mataron. Los reyes al ver que estaban solos decidieron que protegerían a sus hijas con su propia vida.

- Jace coge a mis hijas y poneos a salvo, confío en ti para protegerlas- dijo Magnus.

- Pero papá….

El rey dirigió una mirada a sus hijas haciendo que sus protestas cesaran.

Jace las cogió del brazo arrastrándolas hacia la salida aprovechando que los Vulturi aun no se habían recuperado, estando ya en la salida Anne y Elektra voltearon a ver una última vez a sus padres y lo que vieron las dejó destrozadas.

Al ver a sus padres muertos Elektra sintió como si el mundo se le caía encima y un gran vacío creciendo en su interior, y dejo que las lágrimas, ya acumuladas en sus ojos, formaron un río a lo largo de su cara. Anne empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin lágrimas ya que los quería como unos padres y que sentía como si la vida le hubiera jugado las mismas cartas por segunda vez. Jace, al contrario que las hermanas, contuvo la compostura, y las intentó calmar. Cuando ya estaban mas tranquilas decidieron ir a Forks a ver a los Cullen. Cogieron ropa y dinero, que tenían en una casa situada a las afueras de la ciudad, Jace se puso las gafas ya que tenía los ojos rojos y salieron hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar compraron los billetes y solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos. En el avión Elektra intentaba consolar a Anne ya que era la hermana mayor, Jace miraba fijamente a Elektra, a través de los lentes oscuros y le acariciaba la mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarla hasta que legaron a Forks. Cuando llegaron y salieron del aeropuerto subieron a un taxi y fueron al hospital en que trabajaba Carlisle Cullen, el líder del clan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capp7**

Cuando el taxi paró delante del hospital de Forks los 3 bajaron de él y se dirigieron hacía el hospital.

Una vez dentro Anne se quedó en la sala de espera, Jace y Elektra se dirigieron a recepción donde una señora mayor, gordita con gafas los atendió.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente la señora

-Necesitamos hablar con Carlisle Cullen urgentemente- dijo Elektra

- Lo siento mucho pero en estos momentos no se encuentra disponible- dijo la señora mirando unos papeles

- Perdone….mmm… Elizabeth- dijo Jace mirando la plaquita que llevaba en la camisa

La señora levantó la vista hacia Jace y quedó maravillada al ver al chico.

-¿Te puedo tutear verdad?- dijo Jace de una manera sexy

- Claro- dijo la señora sonrojada

- La verdad es que venimos de muy lejos y me haría un favor muy grande si pudiéramos hablar con el doctor- dijo Jace sonriendo

- Claro ahora mismo lo llamo- dijo señora aun más sonrojada

La señora cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

- ¿Jace no me digas que te van maduritas?- dijo Elektra mirando al chico.

- Tienen más experiencia- contestó Jace riendo

- No tienes remedio- dijo Elektra dándole la espalda a Jace

- ¿A caso estas celosa?- dijo Jace girando de golpe a Elektra

Cuando Elektra estuvo a punto de contestarles, la recepcionista tosió para llamar la atención.

- El Doctor Carlisle les espera en su despacho- dijo la señora

- Muchas gracias Elizabeth- dijo Jace tirándole un beso, que a la señora casi le da un paro cardíaco.

- ¡Anne vamos! – gritó Elektra

Anne se levantó del asiento y se dirigió con su hermana y Jace hacía el despacho de Carlisle.

Cuando llegaron al despacho picaron a la puerta y les contestaron con un "adelante".

Entraron y Carlisle les dijo que tomaran asiento, Elektra y Anne se sentaron en las sillas, Jace se quedó de pie.

Pasaron 5 minutos en silencio hasta que el doctor decidió hablar.

- Siento mucho lo de vuestros padres.- dijo Carlisle dolido ya que Magnus y él eran amigos.

- Señor Cullen no hace falta que nos ayude si no quiere no lo haga por compromiso- dijo Elektra con la cabeza baja.

- Elektra tu padre y yo éramos muy bueno amigos, lo último que puedo hacer por él es cuidaros y ayudaros en todo lo que pueda- dijo Carlisle sinceramente.

- Pero Señor Cullen no les queremos molestar ni a usted ni a su familia- dijo Elektra mirando al Doctor.

- Primero que todo llamarme Carlisle, y segundo tanto yo como mi familia estamos encantados de teneros en casa- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Está bien- dijo Elektra.

- Tu eres Jace verdad- dijo Carlisle mirando al chico

- Si Señor Cu…digo Carlisle- dijo Jace rectificando

- Tranquilo no pongas esa cara no diran nada de tu dieta, mis hijos te aceptaran- dijo Carlisle

Jace quedó sorprendido al oír al Doctor.

- ¿Eres tu el que lee la mente?- preguntó Jace.

Carlisle empezó reír y dijo en sus pensamientos "se llevará bien con Emmet".

- No, yo no leo la mente pero muchacho tu cara lo dice todo- el comentario de Carlisle hizo reír a las hermanas.

- Bueno chicos creo que es hora que vayamos a casa y que os presente a la familia.

Los 3 asintieron y siguieron a Carlisle hasta fuera del hospital, subieron al choche y se dirigieron a la casa Cullen.

_**Dadnos vuestra opinion, porfavor, gracias.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cappp8**

Al llegar los tres jóvenes vieron una casa enorme, con jardín, la casa era blanca y de tres pisos, antigua pero eso no la hacía fea. Los cuatro bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

Carlisle abrió la puerta y entró y con él Jace y Anne pero Elektra se quedó afuera pensativa. Carlisle al ver que Elektra no entraba se giró.

-Elektra puedes estar tranquila a partir de ahora esta es tu casa-dijo sinceramente Carlisle.

- Lo se, pero de verdad no queremos ser una molestia- dijo Elektra apenada.

Cuando Carlisle fue a contestarle a Elektra oyeron como alguien contestaba en lugar suyo.

- No sois ninguna molestia, además nos llevaremos muy bien, lo e visto- Elektra, Jace y Anne se giraron rápidamente y vieron que esas palabras habían salido de una pequeña vampira con cara de duende que iba cogida de la mano de un rubio muy alto.

- ¡HOLA! Soy Alice Cullen- dijo Alice y rápidamente se soltó de la mano del rubio y fue a abrazar a Elektra.

- Ho...la yo soy Elektra- dijo Elektra correspondiendo al abrazo y sorprendida por la reacción de la pequeña vampira duende.

Alice ¿que te dije?- dijo Carlisle poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

- Que me controlara pero no puedo, estoy muy emocionada- dijo Alice separándose de Elektra y dando saltitos.

Las hermanas y Jace estaban con la boca abierta al ver a esa pequeña vampira saltar de emoción.

- Bueno vamos a las presentaciones- sonrió Alice.

- Tu eres Anne- dijo Alice señalando a la rubia menor.

- Tú eres Jace- esta vez señalando al muchacho.

- Y tu Elektra- dijo señalándola

- ¿Y como lo sabes? ¿Te han hablado de nosotros?- dijo dubitativa Anne.

- Anne, ella ve el futuro y el chico rubio alto siente y controla las emociones-dijo muy seguro Jace.

- ¿ Y como sabes los dones que tenemos eH?- preguntó una pensativa Alice.

- Ese es su don hija- interrumpió Carlisle.

- ¿Porque no vamos a dentro?, pronto llegarán los demás- habló el compañero de Alice por primera vez.

- Claro, Jazz tiene razón- dijo Alice

- Vamos dentro os enseñaré la casa- dijo Alice cogiendo del brazo a Anne.

- ¿Oye siempre es así de hiperactiva?- preguntó Jace

- Pufff y eso no es nada, ya verás lo que puede llegar a hacer- dijo el vampiro rubio alto.

- Por cierto soy Jasper- se presentó.

- Yo Jace, encantando- dijo Jace dándose un apretón de manos.

- Yo Elektra- Elektra le tendió la mano pero Jasper en vez de aceptarla hizo una reverencia.

Elektra se quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción de Jasper.

- Encantado- dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano, Elektra la aceptó y se dieron un apretón y entraron dentro de la casa.

La casa parecía más grande por dentro que por fuera, estaba todo muy ordenado y muy bien decorada.

Carlisle los hizo pasar al salón y les ofreció asiento y ellos aceptaron gustosamente, las hermanas y Jace se sentaron en un sofá de tres quedando Elektra en el medio, delante suyo había otro sofá de tres y dos butacas bastante grandes, en una de las butacas estaban sentados Jasper y encima suyo Alice y en la otra Carlisle.

Alice y Anne empezaron a hablar sobre moda y maquillaje "bueno dos divas de la moda lo que me faltaba" pensó Elektra y Jace y Jasper conversaban sobre sus dones. Carlisle miraba a Elektra con una sonrisa.

- Elektra tranquila todo saldrá bien… no te pre….- Carlisle no puedo acabar la frase porque fue interrumpido por un "ya hemos vuelto".

Por el salón entraron dos vampiras rubias, una con la cara en forma de corazón y no muy alta pero muy bonita y la otra parecía una modelo de portada de revista, con el pelo rubio medio ondulado con un cuerpo estructural. Detrás de ello aparecieron un vampiro muy grande y musculoso con el pelo rizado y negro y detrás del grandote había uno no tan musculoso como el otro pero no por eso menos fuerte y con el pelo cobrizo.

Anne cogió la mano ya que estaba un poco asustada y Elektra le dio un beso en la en modo tranquilizador.

-Elektra, Anne, Jace os presento al resto de mi familia- habló Carlisle


End file.
